


A Shoulder To Lean On

by InspiredPrincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Light Hints On Depression, Lu Han - Freeform, Lu Han/Zhang Yixing | Lay, M/M, Romance, Zhang Yixing | Lay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPrincess/pseuds/InspiredPrincess
Summary: For Lu Han, leaning on Yixing's shoulder was simply comfortable.For Yixing, leaning on Lu Han's shoulder meant much more.





	A Shoulder To Lean On

"How's everything doing? You're working on your new album, right?" Lu Han asked, breaking the silence between Yixing and himself. The two men were sitting on the elder's bed, their backs leaning against the headboard.

Yixing smiled lightly but not happily. It was a tired smile, showing how much the past weeks full of travelling back and forth had drained him. He was pretty busy these days and his body had started to complain.

"Yeah. The music is done but I'm struggling with the lyrics." Yixing admitted and ran a hand through his black hair. His mind was full and empty the same time. He wasn't able to find any inspiration and he hated it.

Lu Han looked at him for a few moments before he slowly took the younger's hand in his own. "You shouldn't pressure yourself. Give it some time and maybe the inspiration will find you." He answered, knowing that Yixing tended to overwork.

The dancer chuckled lightly, empty. "It sounds so easy when you say it like that." He said with the tiniest hint of amusement in his voice , nearly looking happy. It made Lu Han's heart flutter for a short moment.

"It is easy. You just have to allow yourself to relax and let life go it's way. If you force yourself to work faster and finish your work earlier, you will fail. And we both know that you know this." Lu Han told him. Of course, Yixing knew. He had been the one who had said this when they were trainees.

Back then, everything had been so simple. He had been young, maybe even a little naive but highly motivated to become a successful artist, to perform on big stages and get loved by millions of people everywhere around the world.

His dreams had been huge. And now, he felt tired and pressured to become better, to make his fans happier, to make them proud. Yixing barely had time to relax or to just let go and let all the emotions out which he usually tried to hide as good as possible.

Today was one of his rare days off. Of course, he could have done so much or just relax, read a book or sleep all day. But for him, nothing was more calming than spending time with his closest friend for years, his soulmate. Lu Han.

The elder always knew how he felt, there was no need to say it out loud. And he was absolutely sure that the brown-haired male could feel his exhaustion and not only because he didn't bother to hide it anymore. He didn't have to put on his mask.

"Do you wanna stay overnight?" Lu Han asked quietly, not wanting to scare the younger who seemed completely lost in his thoughts. The other looked at him for a few moments, obviously needing a second to understand Lu Han's question.

He nodded slowly after his brain had finally processed the elder's words. "That would be nice." He voiced his answer out. The last time he had spent a night at Lu Han's place, spent the night with Lu Han himself was months ago.

Of course, Yixing spent the majority of his time in China, in Beijing, and so did Lu Han but both were pretty busy with their own careers. Yixing with his music and variety shows and Lu Han with his current drama.

Although the plot was quite interesting, Yixing had decided that he wouldn't watch it. He didn't want to see the elder sharing romantic moments and kisses with someone else, someone who wasn't him. It made feel jealous and he hated this feeling so much.

"I'm glad. It's been a long time since you've slept here and I really miss you." Lu Han admitted shyly, the smallest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Yixing raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure that you have enough time to miss me? The press says, you only had eyes for your dearest girlfriend."

The elder chuckled at the obvious jealousy in the other's voice. Both knew that there was absolutely no need to be jealous but they also knew that Yixing couldn't control this feelings. But Lu Han didn't mind it at all. To him, it was quite cute.

"You know it's just for business. A relationship catches attention and promotes the drama. I promise my heart belongs to you." He said with a smile and lifted his head from the younger's broad shoulder and looked in his dark brown eyes.

They rarely spoke about their feelings for another. It would only hurt more when they had to separate again and didn't see each other for weeks because of their schedules. But now, in moments like this, they needed to say and hear it.

"You're my everything, you've always been my one and only for years. I could never even think of replacing you with someone else because no one could ever make my heart beat like you do. The press can think whatever they want. I don't care about them." He placed his hands on Yixing's cheeks.

"It only matters what we think, that we know the truth behind everything. And believe me, all I will ever want is you. I love you." Lu Han spoke quietly, like he didn't want anybody else to hear his honest confession. It wasn't the first in his life but the first in a while.

Yixing knew it, he knew how much the other loved him. Those feelings were equal and not necessary to be voiced out but he loved to hear it, needed to hear it. Especially in those moments when he felt tired, exhausted and empty. It made him feel alive, needed and loved.

"I love you so so much." Yixing leant his forehead against Lu Han's and closed his eyes, enjoying the other's presence. He could feel the elder's warm breath on his lips, the hands on his cheeks and he allowed himself to savor the moment before he slowly pressed his lips on Lu Han's.

It was a simple kiss, slow and sweet, with tenderness and passion but without any intention to go further. The atmosphere was too beautiful to be destroyed now. They still had enough time at night or in the morning to do more than kissing and cuddling.

Both knew that the nameless thing they had was more than a friendship, it had always been more. But they still couldn't bring themselves to put a label on their relationship, to make it official and call themselves boyfriends.

It would give all their words and actions a bigger meaning, they would feel worse, if they didn't have enough time to see another and it would hurt more that they weren't and would never be able to be open about their feelings. They would always have to hide from everyone.

But it was fine as it was, less complicated and less painful. And maybe they didn't even need to put a label on their relationship. In the end "boyfriends" was just a title, a word that made everything sound more important.

And the way Yixing lightly nibbled on Lu Han's lower lip before he pulled back and looked at the elder with pure adoration in his eyes was the clear proof that they didn't need any title as long as they were together.

Yixing knew that he was lucky, very lucky. Lu Han wasn't only his best friend and lover. He was his biggest fan, supporter and the one he trusted the most. Lu Han was someone who caught him when he fell, who allowed him to break down and cry, who was strong for him when he needed it. And Yixing tried to be the same for him.

They held another tightly, Lu Han's head on Yixing's shoulder again, watching the rain outside hitting against the windows, drawing random patterns on the translucent surface. Only their breathing disturbed the comfortable silence. It was like the world outside didn't exist.

"You're so comfy." Lu Han mumbled, sounding a little tired. Yixing chuckled. For Lu Han, leaning on Yixing's shoulder was comfortable and a nice position to sleep. But for Yixing, leaning on Lu Han's shoulder meant so much more.

In his case, those words didn't have a literal meaning. To him, they meant being able to be able to let go, to be weak, to share the heavy burdens he had to carry sometimes, knowing that Lu Han would listen to him, hold him until he felt better. He was grateful to have him.

The two men whispered sweet nothings to each other, hidden behind a thick curtain of rain, while Lu Han pressed soft kisses against the warm skin of the other's neck. It was one of those rare moments when Yixing felt completely calm and content and he wished it would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story here! I hope you enjoyed it! 💜
> 
> I'm not really experienced with tagging, so if you think one of the tags doesn't fit or if I should add another one, please tell me :)
> 
> I'm sorry for any kind of grammar or spelling mistakes 🙏🏻
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>   [twitter](https://Twitter.com/tyaangs) | [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/rpm1212)


End file.
